


The Correlation

by Nafmas



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Amusement Parks, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafmas/pseuds/Nafmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the power goes out one day at the office, Gavin suggests going to the amusement park and realizes something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Correlation

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction for this fandom on this site.  
> Hope you enjoy! Gah, I'm sorry it's so short  
> <3 you!

It had been an odd spur of the moment type date. One where Gavin would mention it'd be super cute if they all went to an amusement park together, but nobody really thought it would happen, especially the next day when the power went off at the office and it didn't look like it'd be back for a while.

So they were off, all piling into Geoff's car and headed to whatever closest amusement park there was.

Everyone knows there are different types of riders, the ones that can't go on upside-down rides or can't ride spinning rides or Roller Coasters at all. There were also different types of screamers and how they dealt with the gravity or pull or push and wind of a ride. What no one knows is how completely opposite they are to the noises people make when having sex.

Gavin screams so incredibly loud on roller coasters and he goes on anything that he could get the rest of his boys to go on with him. He loved forcing Geoff to ride the spinning rides with him and would, as he said, “sympathizingly gag” with him. Yup purely sympathetic. Meanwhile in bed, Gavin is almost entirely silent. Every touch or movement or thrust that was meant to shove any normal person into hysterics wouldn't even register a sound, it was rare that Gavin would make any noise while having sex with his boys.

Geoff would never be the loudest on rides. He wouldn't be silent especially on spinning rides, but Geoff was almost silent in comparison to Gavin. Although everyone was silent in comparison to Gavin. Geoff loved roller coasters. He loved the terrifyingly tall ones and the pathetic ones as well as long as they didn't spin. Geoff was not a spinner. He had one type of ride he would almost never go on. And that was spinning rides. Gavin was the only one that could get the gent to go on spinning rides. Spinning rides reminded him of his old days in college when he would binge drink more than he could tolerate. And Geoff was a heavy weight. Geoff was pretty loud in bed. He was a big fan of dirty talk in bed. He would also try to get his boys to make as many pleasing noises as he could. And if Geoff managed to get Gavin to make one moan, one grunt of satisfaction during bed, Geoff had determined it to be a successful round.

Jack was similar to Geoff in the fact that he didn't scream as loud or intensely as Gavin, and he was clearly one of the quieter riders. He would be pulled along to any ride that Gavin or Michael wanted to ride.In bed Jack was loud. Real loud. He would moan names and make as much sound as possible, probably just to satisfy Geoff or Ryan’s needs for a reaction.

Ryan was pretty loud on rides. Not as loud on rides as Gavin of course, but loud enough. Ryan loved the calmer rides though. The Merry-go-round always managed to fit its way into one of the go-to rides at parks. Ryan was pretty quiet in bed. He loved to force others to make some noises though. He loved to make Ray scream his name or the way that Jack would moan just because he knew that’s what Ryan wanted.

Ray was silent on rides. Entirely. Roller coasters, Merry-go-Rounds. It didn’t matter, there was no amount of force or excitement that could get the boy to scream. Ray was a screamer. He moaned louder than anyone he yelled and pulled and moaned and screamed so as to tell everyone exactly how he was feeling. And boy did it work.

Michael was an average rider. He wasn’t too loud and wasn’t too quiet only when he felt it necessary to get some of the tension in his body to release. Which was odd because everyone knew Michael knew how to release rage.Which made it no surprise that Michael was a very angry lover. He would swear and curse everyone to high hell. He wasn’t the loudest or the quietest, but he sure was angry. And the rest of the boys ate it up.

So when the day ended and Gavin ended up noting all of this and attempting to explain it to his boys they laughed him off saying how especially Gavin-y he was being. And carried on as if the realization didn’t matter. Even though it held true to that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave Kudos... or not depending on if you liked it...  
> Please comment and stuff  
> my tumblr is jackyourpattillo.tumblr.com if you want to leave prompts. :D  
> <3 you!


End file.
